I Never Knew
by TheAnonymus
Summary: It's been nearly five years since Rin left with her unborn child... It's been nearly five years since Sesshomaru has seen or heard from Rin and has gone back to his former cold self... But now Rin's back, and is still hoping to get her own happy ending.
1. Past to Present

I had left five years ago. Sure I had promised that one day I would go back, but I never thought it would be this soon. Five years didn't seem like long enough. Not long enough for everyone to forgive me for leaving. Not long enough for them all to understand understand.

But there I was, outside my old house, the taxi already having driven away so all that was left was for me to walk forward. I was scared shitless.

_Flashback:_

_I could tell he was gaining on me. I may be able to run faster then most humans, but not demons. I had the speed equivalent to most half-demons. Inuyasha had only ever been able to beat me in races by mere seconds, and he was fast for a half-demon._

_But this guy was a demon, and a full-fledged one at that. I had absolutly no hope of out running this problem._

_Of course tonight was the night that I had chosen to stay late at the office to finish up some paper work..._

_I could see the end of the street, so close and yet so far away at the same time. I took a quick look over my shoulder to see where Naraku was, but instantly regretted it. He was right there, I could smell the alcohol in his breath and was reminded of my step-father._

_I tripped and fell to the ground, Naraku was on top of me in less then a second, pinning me there. I struggled against his hold, but I was powerless. He held both my hands above my head in just one of his hands while the other travelled lower down my body._

"_I much prefer it when they run. Makes it even more satisfying when I catch them." he said, his hand running up my skirt._

"_Pig." I growled out and I spat on him. He snarled at me and I felt something cut me across the stomach and then I was slapped in the face._

"_Now, unless you want me to go after that little son of yours, I suggest you don't don't do that again."_

_I knew he wasn't kidding. I knew that as soon he was done with me he would go and get rid of Kyo, and probably kill his baby-sitter Sara at the same time._

_So I stopped moving. _

_I closed my eyes but as soon as I did Kyo's beautiful face came to my mind. With it pictures of all my friends and family. And Sesshomaru._

_I never let myself think about Sesshomaru. I usually ended up crying or something along those lines. Then Kyo would worry about me and it would just turn into some massive fiasco._

_But this time I held onto the image of him. His gorgeous silver hair shining in the sun with the humorous glint in his golden eyes. Next to him was Kyo, his chocolate brown hair and silver dog ears shining in the sun as well with his playful golden eyes and cheeky grin on his face._

_I couldn't let him go any further. I could already feel his hands abusing me and had to stop it. I could feel Sesshomaru and Kyo urging me to make him stop, to fight back. I could practically hear them telling me to use my powers. I had stopped using them when I left, not wanting to be reminded of my past. But the situation called for it, so I did something I hadn't done for five years. _

_I used my energy. That was my power. I could release large amounts of energy from my body, burning anyone it touched._

_I released my energy and Naraku's body flew off mine. I didn't wait to see what happened to him or how much damage I had caused to our surroundings. I just got up and ran._

_I just kept on running, not stopping. It started to rain and I just kept on going. I finally reached my apartment. I raced up the stairs and fumbled with my keys until I found the right one. I burst through the door and then quickly shut it behind me._

"_Oh my god. Rin are you alright?" I turned around and found Sara standing there with a glass of milk in her hand, a look of complete shock on her face. Rei, my dog, was jumping up at my legs trying in vain to lick my face._

"_Yes. It's been a long night."_

"_Are you sure you're alright? You're bleeding... Badly..." I saw her eyes widen even further when she saw my stomach. I looked down and saw that my shirt had been ripped and there was a massive cut running along my stomach. Sure enough as soon as I noticed it the pain set it._

"_Shit..." I muttered, then fell to my knees, clutching my stomach. I heard Sara run towards me and saw Kyo run out of his room. Rei started running around barking madly, wondering why no one was paying attention to him._

_Everything started to go blury and I struggled to stay concious. I heard Sara call an ambulance and Kyo trying to lick parts of the wound clean. He was only young though and I knew he wouldn't be able to heal the whole thing._

"_Don't leave me mummy! Don't leave me! Just hold on!" I heard him scream, but I couldn't hold on any longer and I slipped into unconsciousness._

_End Flashback._

That was why I was here. I couldn't stay any longer in Osaka. Not with Naraku still out there. I hadn't told the police, mainly because I didn't want Kyo to be in anymore danger then he already was, but also because no matter who went against Naraku in court always lost. Evidence went missing or was just ignored, jurys and judges were bribed (though no one could ever prove it), the victims lawyers would refuse to do the case, most likely due to threats made against their families, though again it was never proved. He was impossible beat, and with my background I knew I didn't stand a chance.

That was why I intended to forget about it as soon as I could and move on as quickly as I could with my life. Kyo knew what had occurred, I didn't believe in keeping things from him, though I did edit the story a bit. I said that my boss thought of me in a different way then I did for him and got angry when I didn't return his feelings. Sure the truth had been a bit stretched but I didn't exactly want to tell him that Onigumo Naraku, one of the most powerful business men in Japan, had attacked me, threatened me and tried to rape me. I thought that might have been a bit much for a four year old.

"Are you alright mummy?" Kyo asked, normally he would have tugged on my hand or something along those lines, but he was holding Rei with both his hands, close to his chest. Rei acted like a safety blanket for Kyo, I had asked him why once and he just said that he reminded him that no matter how small he was he could be brave.

He was looking up at me with his big golden eyes and I was reminded of why I was here. Kyo needed to be protected, but it was also time that he met his father. He had always asked questions about him and I had always told him whatever he wanted to know. It made me feel guilty that he knew that Sesshomaru was his father, but Sesshomaru didn't know that he had a son.

"I'm fine, just excited to see everyone again." I could tell he didn't believe me, he showed this by just rolling his eyes.

"How long has it been since you have seen them?" Kyo asked, he was always asking questions, and he could always tell when I was lying.

"To long. I didn't even get the chance to say good bye to everyone. But I guess this is a good chance to make up for it."

With that we walked up the front steps and knocked on the front door.

* * *

Here's the sequel! I tried to make it so that if people hadn't read 'A New Life' that they would still be able to understand what was going on. Though I would recommend that those who haven't to do so...

I know it's only short, I guess it's sort of an intro into the story.

I don't own Inuyasha, please review!! I tend to update a lot quicker if I have more reviews ^.^


	2. Time To Meet The Family

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**You look like shit." Inuyasha said, as he walked into my office. I didn't even bother looking up from my laptop, but did growl at him.**

"**Yeah, sounds about right. What's up?" He sat down on a chair opposite my desk, propping his feet up on my desk. This time I looked up from my laptop and glared at him until he sighed and removed his feet.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Rightio. Well I just came round to remind you about dinner tonight. 7:00 my place, don't be late."**

"**You couldn't have just called to tell me that?" I asked, going back to my laptop.**

"**Easily. But by coming here I also get to see Kags."**

"**Hn."**

"**Well I'll see you tonight. Don't be late." And with that he got up and left.**

**Inuyasha had changed a lot over the years. While he use to be rude, annoying and immature, though he still is all of those things, it's not as obvious. He's now a senior detective for Tokyo Police Department, and was now a lot more patient and understanding. He had changed after _she_ left, which I was thankful for in many ways, about the only good thing to come out of that situation though. He still had quite a temper but he was able to control it a lot better now and didn't resort to punching whoever offended him. **

**I guess in some way or another everyone who was close to _her_ had changed when she left. **

**I sighed and turned to look out my window, thinking about dinner tonight. Inuyasha had finally worked up the courage to actually propose to Kagome, and while there was going to be a congratulations party, dinner tonight was suppose to be a more private celebration with just our close friends and immediate family. It had been a while since we had all had dinner together, so I was guessing tonight was going to be big. **

**My day passed by normally (well as normal as it can get with Miroku, Kenji and my dad around) and before I knew it I was out the front of Inuyasha and Kagome's house raising my hand to ring the door bell.**

**'This is such a familiar smell...' I thought, I sniffed the air a bit more, but couldn't place it. It smelled wonderful though, like all my favourite smells rolled into one to create something brilliant...**

**I was just about knock again when the door flew open to reveal a very excited Kagome. **

"**Sesshomaru! Come on in!" She said, practically bouncing up and down. **

**'Wow, she must be really excited about dinner...' I thought as I followed her inside. **

**Kagome worked for our fathers company, in the mechanics department. She was the only girl that worked there and spent most of the time covered in grease, but she loved it. I knew though that when her and Inuyasha were married that she would start only working part-time, just like Ayame had done when her and Kouga had finally gotten married. **

**Originally those two hadn't wanted to get married so early, and were forced into it by their tribe. But marriage ended up suiting them incredibly well and they were still going strong. Kouga was a senior detective, the same as Inuyasha, and Ayame was now a part-time nurse. And one week ago Ayame had discovered she was pregnant, everything was working out perfectly for them.**

**I walked into the living room only to meet a bunch of excited faces looking at me expectantly.**

**I raised an eyebrow at them, wondering if I was about to be on the receiving end of a practical joke.**

"**Hey Sesshomaru." Said a voice behind me.**

**I suddenly realised what the smell was, and why it was so familiar. I hadn't smelt _her_ in five years, or heard _her_ voice. I slowly turned around and came face to face with _her._**

"**...Rin..."**

Rin's POV

I felt like I was dreaming, but if I was I didn't want to wake up. I hadn't felt this happy in years. Of course Kyo always made me happy, and he was more then enough. But there had always been the slight feeling of emptiness. I had missed everyone so much, that it was so unbelievably great to see them all again.

As soon as I had walked into the kitchen, where everyone was, I was immediately smothered with hugs. Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Izuyoi and Kamako seemed beyond ecstatic to see me, they seemed to have forgiven me for leaving and saying good-bye in a letter, something that made me even more happy.

"Whose this little guy?" Kouga said, bending down so he was eye level with Kyo. Everyone had said hello, and had now noticed that I had a four year old kid standing next to my leg holding a dog (that was wriggling to get free and go and greet everyone else in the room...)

Kyo slowly turned his head so he was facing Kouga. As soon as Kouga saw his eyes he gasped and his mouth fell open. There weren't many demons with golden coloured eyes, to be more specific there were four, though most people didn't know that a fourth existed...

"...Everyone, meet Kyo... my son..." There was silence in the room as everyone processed this. Kouga managed to close his mouth and a slight smile slowly formed on his lips.

"I always wanted to be an uncle..." He murmered quietly. "Hello there Kyo, I'm your uncle Kouga." He said and held out his hand for Kyo.

"He's gorgeous." Izuyoi whispered, and I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"I guess we finally know why you left..." Ayame said, smiling. She then went over to join Kyo and Kouga. Kyo had let go Rei (who was now smelling out the kitchen) and seemed to be taking an immediate liking to Kouga.

"I'm sorry I never told any of you. I know it would have been hard, but it was something I had to do." I said, looking around the room. Everyone had small smiles on their faces as they watched Kyo.

"I'm a grandmother... I feel so old..." Kamako said, I laughed.

"I do too... Kenji and Inutashio are grandfathers..." Izuyoi said, her smile grew at the idea.

"Well Kyo," I said, he turned his attention back to me and I begun introducing him to everyone else. "This is your grandma Izuyoi and your other grandma Kamako, and this is your aunt Sango."

"Hello!" Kyo said, getting more and more excited. He had always wanted to meet his family, so I guess now that he was finally able to he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Before the only family he had was me and our dog Rei, but now right in front of him were a bunch of people that wanted to know him, that look down on him for being a half-demon. It seemed ike he had just found where he belonged...

Half an hour later after everyone had slightly calmed down, Kouga, Sango, Kyo and Rei were outside playing while Kamako, Izuyoi, Ayame and I were inside having some tea and catching up.

"So how far along are you?" I asked Ayame, there had been a lot to catch up on. I heard about Kouga and Ayame's wedding (she promised to show me pictures as soon as she could), that Inuyasha had just proposed to Kagome (about time in my opinion), and what everyone was doing now days.

I never would have thought that Kouga and Inuyasha would end up working together, but turned out that they were both senior detectives for the Tokyo Police Department and that they even shared an office (though that bit wasn't willingly...).

Sango had ended up in fashion, she had taken the work experience job I had set up for her before I left, they ended up liking her so much there that they ended up sponsoring her to go to university and do designer courses.

Ayame had of course become a nurse, though she was only working part-time now and would most likely take a year or more off while she was pregnant and had the baby.

Kagome was working in the mechanics department at Inutashio and our dads company, she planned on only doing part-time work though when her and Inuyasha were married.

Miroku was on his way to over taking our dads company with Sesshomaru. Everyone seemed to be avoiding talking about Sesshomaru with me there and I wondered if he was angry at me for leaving. After all I hadn't ever called or anything, not even an email, so I understand if he is, even though it hurt.

"I only found out last week, so I've got a while to go." Ayame said, I was so happy to see that her and Kouga were going good.

'Kouga has been through so much so he deserves to have a happy ending with the woman he loves...' I thought as Ayame told me the story of how she told Kouga she was pregnant.

"I was at home when I found out and completely ecstatic, and of course I had no one with me to celebrate with. So I went straight down to the police station to tell Kouga, but when I got there he seemed to think I was in some sort of trouble and was threatening to kill whoever had hurt me. Though I don't blame him for jumping to that conclusion, a car had driven in a puddle as it drove past me and splashed me with mud so I wasn't looking my best. Not to mention I had run all the way there because I was so excited so I was also out of breath." She said, smiling happily at the memory. I imagine what would have happened, Ayame running into the police station, out of breath and covered in mud. Kouga immediately thinking the worst and threatening her so called 'attacker'.

"Did you finally get him to calm down so you could tell him?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Sort of... We were out in the front reception, right near the entry, and he was threatening to cut off the head off my 'attacker'. Inuyasha was there, he was also shouting about killing whoever hurt me, not helping in the slightest way. So there I was in the reception area of the Tokyo Police Station with two pissed off demons, when I told him I was pregnant." I burst out laughing, I could practically picture Kouga's face when she told hims she hadn't been attacked, but was pregnant.

"That definitely was an interesting day." Kouga said from behind me and I turned around to see him walking in with Sango who was holding Kyo's hand. Kouga walked up and gave Ayame a kiss on the cheek, and stole her juice.

They looked so happy together and I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad that my own romantic life consisted of me still in love with my high school boyfriend. Though in my defense mine and Sesshomaru's relationship had always been more then a high school love story. To me he was my soul mate, the one I was meant to be with. I didn't know what I was to him now, but I know that he use to love me and I was more to him then a high school crush. Whether or not he still loved me though I didn' know...

It was strange to be back here after all this time, strange to see my friends and family so much older then what I remembered them. Strange to see how much had changed and how much had stayed the same as well.

About half an hour after Ayame finished telling her story, Miroku arrived home. As soon as he walked into the kitchen he got quite a happy greeting from Kyo.

"Uncle Miroku!" Kyo said, then jumped into his arms. Miroku caught him before he dropped to the ground again and started laughing.

"Good to see you too Kyo. Hey Rin." He said, giving me a welcoming kiss on the cheek.

"Guess what Rocky," Kyo said, practically bouncing up and down in Miroku's arms. Rocky was the nickname he had christened Miroku with as soon as he could talk. "I got to meet your soul mate! Remember one time when you came around and you said that she was your soul mate and was the best girl in the world?! Well I finally got to meet her!"

I looked over at Sango and saw that she was blushing furiously, but also quite happy. Miroku looked up at Sango, with a slightly red tinge on his cheeks.

"Well that's good, I'm glad you finally got to meet her." He said, putting Kyo back down on the ground and walking over to Sango giving her a quick hello and a kiss.

"So how come you're here? You should have called me and I could have picked you up from the train station or something." Miroku said, turning his attention back to me.

"It's OK Miroku, I'm more then capable of getting a cab, I was even able to convince the driver to allow Rei inside as well." I said, purposefully avoiding his first question. I didn't exactly want to tell everyone that I had been attacked and nearly raped my Onigumo Nakaru. Miroku seemed to catch onto the fact that I didn't want to answer his first question and didn't bring it up again.

"So how long are you here for? You know where you're staying yet?" He asked, getting himself a cup of coffee.

"As long as I can stay here for. I don't particularly want to go back to Osaka, things get a bit lonely over there, so I was hoping to find a place here. As for where I'm staying, most likely here or at your place. But I can always check into a hotel if need be."

"Don't be silly, you don't need to go to a hotel." Izuyoi said, Kamako nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you can even come stay with us if you want to." Ayame said, Kouga agreeing.

"Well, good to know I have options. But I want to see how things go first."

"What things?" Sango asked, as Miroku came over to join her with his coffee.

"Well, Kyo will be starting school next year, so I'll need to find a good school for him. I need to find a proper place to stay, not just one of your houses, cause even though I'm sure you would offer I don't want to be a burden. I need to make sure Kyo settles in OK, cause if he doesn't and would prefer to go back to Osaka where he has friends then I don't want to deny him that." I said, then admitted one of the biggest problems I was afraid of. "But I also need to sort out things with Sesshomaru..."

Everyone went quiet so the only noices were Kyo and Rei playing in the living room.

"Well... I would love to help you look for a school for Kyo. After all it would come in handy in a couple of years." Ayame said, rubbing her stomach.

"All of us can help with the apartment thing." Kamako said, everyone nodding.

"And don't worry about Kyo, you know as well as I do he's always wanted to come here and meet everyone, so I doubt he will want to leave any time soon. And all of us can help make the transition easier for him." Miroku said, everyone nodded in agreement again.

Everyone went silent again, clearly not sure what to say about the whole Sesshomaru thing, it was me that finally broke the silence.

"How is he?" I asked, looking down at my empty coffee cup.

"Good... I guess." Kouga said.

"Changed a bit, from when you last saw him..." Izuyoi added, I nodded, not sure what to make of this information.

From Kouga's tone of voice and the hesitation I could guess that Sesshomaru was either not good and he didn't want me to feel guilty or he was great, he didn't miss me at all and he didn't want me to be upset. And what did Izuyoi mean he had changed? What sort of change? Like his appearance had changed? Or his personality had changed?

I was left mulling over these questions as someone hastily changed the subject and everyone tried to bring the conversation away from the Sesshomaru topic.

"So are you coming to Kagome's tonight?" Miroku asked me, I looked at him with confusion. "It's their engagement party tonight. Just close friends and family, so it might be a good time for you to...catch up with people..." The last bit came out awkwardly, but I nodded in understanding. The sooner I tell Sesshomaru the better.

And that was why half an hour later I was sitting in a car with Kyo as we drove to Kagome and Inuyasha's house.

"It's not far, just round the corner."Miroku said from the drivers seat, I nodded. I could feel my stomach doing flips from nervousness and tried to distract myself from thinking about Sesshomaru.

Only to fail miserably.

'What if he just takes one look at Kyo and me, then turns around and leaves? Or what if he says he never wants to see us again? Or what if he hates Kyo? Well if he hates Kyo then he's not worth it...' I thought, but even the thought alone brought tears to my eyes. I quickly squashed all thoughts concerning Sesshomaru before I became a sobbing wreck, just in time for us to pull up into Kagome and Inuyasha's drive-way.

Their house was gorgeous, like something out of a movie. It wasn't as big as our parents house, but still quite large. It was two-story and had a sort of modern style to it but not the type of modern style that made it look like the house came from a different solar system.

'Well this is just nerve wracking...' I thought as I got out of the car and made my way up the drive-way.

* * *

To say Inuyasha and Inutashio reacted strangely would be an understatement. As soon as I had walked through the front door, (Inutashio was already there, having gone there straight after work) they were all hugs and greetings, Kagome just as excited to see me as they were.

Then Kouga and Ayame came in with Kyo, and their faces went completely blank. Finally after what felt like a million years of silence, in which everyone looked either at Inuyasha or Inutashio, wondering if they should say something, Inuyasha spoke.

"I don't feel as unique as I did ten minutes ago..." I wasn't sure what to make of that... I mean does that mean he doesn't like Kyo already? If so I was definitely going to kick his ass.

"Oh god, one Inuyasha is enough to deal with... Imagine two..." Kagome said, Inuyasha gave her a dead-pan look and the rest of us broke out in laughter.

"Guess there's four with golden eyes now..." Inutashio murmured, then went and knelt in front of Kyo, who was looking as if he couldn't decide what he should be doing.

"This is Kyo." I said, walking over and picking Kyo up. Inutashio stood up as we did, still looking at Kyo. "My son. Kyo meet your other grandpa."

It took a while but eventually Inuyasha and Inutashio got over the shock of meeting Kyo. I could understand why it was a bigger shock to them then it was to anyone else. They were Kyo's blood relatives, and it would have been rather surprising to suddenly meet someone who smells so much like they do.

Everyone was in the living room while Kagome gave Kyo and I a tour of her house. It was bigger then it looked from the outside, though still not as big as our parents. She had just finished showing me the dining room when the doorbell rang.

Instantly I froze, knowing exactly who it was. Knowing that the next thirty seconds would effect my life in such a way that it was surprising I didn't just turn into a pile of mush on the carpet.

'Please be a delivery person, please be a delivery peron, please be a delivery person.' I thought over and over again. I knew it wasn't, I mean what kind of delivery person arrives at someones house at 7:00 at night?

Kagome bounded over to the door and threw it open, a bit more energetically then she would have under more normal circumstances. But I guess it's not every day your sister turns up after five years with a four year old son, and is just about to see the love of her life for the first time in five years. No stuff like this definitely did not happen everyday...

"Sesshomaru! Come on in!" I heard Kagome say, and knew that it definitely wasn't some kind of delivery man of some kind.

The conflict raging in my head grew louder and louder as I heard him step into the house. Part of me desperately wanted to see him, the other half wasn't ready to face him yet. Yes it had been five years, but five years just didn't seem quite long enough at that moment...

I saw him walk in and head towards the living room, his back towards me. I could picture him raising an eyebrow at every ones faces looking at him expectantly and figured I should make my entrance before he smelled us out.

Stepping forward I hugged Kyo to my side for support and took a deep breath.

"Hey Sesshomaru." I said.

He spun around to face me, shock evident all over his face. I saw him take in my face, as if my voice and scent weren't enough to confirm it was me, but he needed to see it as well.

"...Rin..." His voice sounded even more beautiful after five years of not hearing it. Sure I had lived the first seventeen years of my life without hearing it, but I hadn't met him then.

I hugged Kyo even closer to my side, Kyo in turn hugged my side even tighter. I saw Sesshomaru's eyes travel down, then widen even further when he saw a pair of eyes identical to his staring right back. I could practically see him smelling the air as if to confirm it, and decided that this was when I should step in.

"Sesshomaru, I'd like you to meet Kyo... Our son."

* * *

OK! Finally done! I must have written this chapter out like six billion times before I actually liked it...

Just so everyone knows, I won't be able to update for a while cause I'm going on holidays, so don't expect anything for like two or so weeks... sorry...

Hope you enjoyed it! I know it's a bit short, so I'll try and make the next one longer.

Please review!! ^.^


	3. The Protector

I was sure I would be able to predict Sesshomaru's reaction when he found out about Kyo. I mean I knew him better then anyone. I had had five years to think up possible scenarios of how it would go when I told Sesshomaru that he had a son, and believe me I had thought of heaps. I mean they ranged from him leaving and never talk to me again, to him immediately forgiving me for leaving and forming an instant father son bond with Kyo.

Five years to prepare myself for whatever the outcome would be. Five years to prepare feelings for the heart break that was always going to be an option. Five years.

Sure five years was a long time and I did use to know him better then anyone, but it did not prepare me for Sesshomaru's response. It just confused the hell out of me...

"Sesshomaru I'd like you to meet Kyo... Our son..." I put a hand on Kyo's head, both for his comfort and my own. I prepared myself for the outcome, prepared myself as well as I could mentally for whatever the outcome would be.

Sesshomaru stood there staring wide-eyed at Kyo, then just when I thought he was about to turn around and walk out he blinked.

He woblled a bit then stuck out a hand to support himself against the wall.

"I need milk..."

My mind went blank as I tried to process his response.

'Milk? Is that a good thing? What does that have to do with anything? Is it meant to have a calming effect on him or something? If so does that mean he's angry? ...Or is it just something he suddenly wants? ...Or has he developed a sudden liking for milk over the years? He never use to be a milk person... I'm really trying to read way to much into this...'

While I tried to figure out the significance of Sesshomaru asking for milk, Kagome had run off the the kitchen to get it for him and everyone else was getting fidgety. It seemed that they weren't expecting Sesshomaru's response either and had expected something more along the lines of him rushing over to me and swooping up in his arms, and loving Kyo instantly as well. It seemed they were doubting their confidence now...

Sesshomaru was still staring at Kyo, drowning the glass of milk Kagome had got him in one gulp. He seemed to be in shock or something, or maybe just making up his mind...

"This is so much..."

It was those four words that were the verdict. I could feel every ones shock from the other room and Kyo's sadness and he hugged himself closed to me.

'This is it? Those four words... the end...'

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes, knowing that I couldn't stay here much longer. Kyo came first and I wasn't going to let Sesshomaru anywhere near him if Kyo was going to end up hurt in any way at all. I didn't actually think that Sesshomaru would hurt him though, well at least not on purpose, but if the risk was there then Kyo and I would be gone.

The lump in my throat was building as I prepared myself for mine and Kyo's departure. I wouldn't come back, we would go north somewhere and rent a house for a bit.

I felt a tug at my hand and looked down to see Kyo looking up at me with sadness in his eyes. He had come to the same conclusion as I had.

That it was time for us to leave.

I bent down and he wrapped his arms around my neck, holding on tightly. I hugged him back tightly and whispered in his ear that everything would be alright, though I knew he could hear my voice break from sadness.

I could feel the tears falling down my face as I picked Kyo up, holding him close for support. I wouldn't ever see Sesshomaru again, this was it.

"Forever and ever mummy."

_Flashback:_

_It was Sesshomaru's eighteenth birthday, and him and I had to start the dancing. Inutashio had just finished his speech so it was now our turn to be the centre of attention. We walked out onto the dance floor and began, I could tell Sesshomaru was wishing he wasn't the centre of attention right now so tried to get him to relax just a little._

"_Come on Sess, it's your birthday. Just relax, well as much as you can relax around others anyway." I said, smiling up at him. He looked down at me and smiled in return, one of his true genuine smiles._

"_Promise you'll never leave me?" He asked, completely surprising me. _

"_Forever and ever." _

_End Flashback._

That was one of my most cherished moments with Sesshomaru. One of the many that gave me the courage to come here tonight.

Kyo and I had promised each other that we would be a team no matter what, forever and ever. Hearing him say those words made me both incredibly happy as well as sad. Happy that I would always have Kyo, but sad because I didn't have Sesshomaru as well.

"Far longer then forever." I whispered to him, kissing his forehead.

I turned towards the door, I could see everyones devastated faces, though a few were looking angrily at Sesshomaru. I couldn't bring myself to look at Sesshomaru though, instead I made my way to the door, tears streaming down my face. Not looking back.

'This is it. No more hoping, no more wondering. This is the end of my past.'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**Sesshomaru I'd like you to meet Kyo... Our son." **

**My mind seemed to have gone into overdrive, not quite able to comprehend what was going on. The fact that I had dreamt of Rin for the last five years seemed to be quite loud in my head and the fact that I wished more then anything to just hear her voice at least once more. Just so I could tell her that I loved her more then anything. **

**There right in front of me was my very own son. The matching golden eyes and maroon stripes on his wrists that I could see sticking out the bottom of his sleeve slightly. His ears the same colour of my hair, but the hair exactly the same shade of Rin's.**

**There was no denying that this child in front of me was my son. But the thought alone made my mind complete and utter chaos.**

**I stuck out my hand and lent against the wall, not trusting my knees to hold me up. The sudden craving for milk overwhelmed the rest of my feelings and I heard myself saying that I needed milk without really registering that it was actually me speaking.**

**I stood there, staring at this kid, unable to look away. I had come up with many theories about why Rin left. Sure pregnancy had crossed my mind a few times, but it was one of the more painful theories and I tended not to dwell on it to much.**

**'I'm never leaving her again. I need her. And now I need to get to know this boy... My son.' **

**It took me a while to come to that conclusion, my mind finally starting to function slightly better. Though only slightly.**

"**This is so much." I thought, then realised I had said it out loud. My life was about to change forever, it was a lot to take it. But it was good, Rin had come back, and to make things even better I had a son. Sure I was only twenty-three years old, but I was ready to be a father, I wanted to be a father.**

**I saw the kid, Kyo, tug on Rin's hand and saw her look down at him. That's when I noticed the tears that were building up in her eyes as well as the look of sadness in Kyo's.**

**Rin bent down and hugged Kyo, Kyo wrapped his arms around her neck to, hugging her back. I heard her whisper in his ear that everything would be alright and wondered why she wasn't happy. She picked him up and hugged him close to her, I could smell her tears that were now falling and could sense hers and Kyo's sadness.**

"**Forever and ever mummy." I heard him say. My mind instantly flashed back to all those times when we would say we would be together forever and ever. It was those words that she had written at the end of my letter when she told me good bye.**

"**Far longer then forever." Rin whispered back, as she kissed the top of his forehead. She then turned around and started walking towards the front door. The time I had spent with Rin seemed to be flashing in front of my eyes in fast forward. **

**I had spent the last five years clinging onto every moment I could, not wanting to forget anything, not wanting to let go.**

**And yet, here she was walking away, crying because of me. **

**'Why aren't I stopping her? Why aren't I doing anything?'**

**I reached out and grabbed her arm feeling exactly as I use to whenever I touched her.**

"**Wait... Don't go.... Please, don't go."**

**She stopped walking and spun around to face me. I could see the shock on her face and was also glad to see that she had stopped crying. I looked at Kyo who was looking up at me, a look of happiness and shock on his face.**

"**Don't go."**

**

* * *

**

"**Why?" I asked, as soon as Rin and I were out of ear shot. It had taken a while for everyone to calm down, but they eventually had and me and Rin finally managed to get some time to talk by ourselves.**

"**I didn't want you to give up your future. I'm so sorry, there hasn't been a day since I left that I haven't questioned my choice."**

**I nodded, I had guessed it would be something like that. **

"**He's cute." I said, turning back to the door as if I could see him. While everyone calmed down I got the chance to talk to Kyo a bit.**

**His real name was Kyohaku (though everyone shortened it to Kyo) Sato Takashi, his first name had been in my family for generations and was also my middle name, his middle name had been Rin's grandfathers name, and she had decided to give him my last name as well. His birthday was on May twenty-fourth and he was going to be five. He loved chocolate biscuits and every type of animal and wanted to be a vet when he grew up. He hated small tight spaces and cheese as well as being lied to.**

**I stored away every bit of information he gave me, not wanting to forget a single moment. It had been so long since I had talked so much, it felt strange.**

"**He takes after his father." I looked up at her and saw that she wasn't joking. I shook my head and made my way over to her.**

"**No, you are without a doubt the one he takes after." I said, slipping my hands around her waist. It felt so right to be with her again, I hadn't felt so complete in ages. I lent down to kiss her but sensed her hesitation, stopping I looked at her in confusion.**

**'Doesn't she feel that way about me anymore? Had she moved on?'**

**I tried not to let my sadness show on my face, but I knew it was hopeless trying to hide my emotions from Rin. She had always been able to read be so easily.**

"**I still love you" she said, bringing her hand up to my cheek, "But I have to think about Kyo now as well. Though I would hate it, if he doesn't like you then I can't do anything. I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, but he has to come first." I nodded, understanding why now.**

"**I love you too." I said, pulling her closer, hugging her.**

"**I'm pretty sure he will love you instantly, but I just don't know. He seems to have already taken quite a liking to you though. I haven't seen him talk to a stranger as much as he did with you. Though technically you aren't a stranger to him with the amount of stories I've told him about you."**

"**Really? What stories?" I asked, curious about what sort of person Kyo might think I was.  
**

"**Just stuff from when we were together. All the ones when you saved me, the time at that ball, from the creepy guy in the alley-way, all those. About you teaching me to swim, and about the time at the snow when you guys ended up in your underwear." I grimaced at that one, it wasn't the greatest memory. Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha and I had somehow ended up playing cards, and whenever we lost a hand we had to remove an item of clothing. In the end all of us were down to our underwear and had to enter the hotel that way. Not exactly one of my proudest moments.**

"**And a bunch of other little stories. You were always my protector, my savior, so I guess now that you're in the picture again, Kyo will like having you around if it means I'm safer. He said to me once that you were like the characters in the books, the one who always saves everybody. But I also think they he will want to see for himself what you're like, and not just go off what me and other people tell him."**

"**I want to get to know him. I would even if his opinion of me doesn't decide everything. He's my son, and I hate the fact that I know so little about him..."**

**The rest of the night passed quickly, everyone celebrating over the fact that Rin was back and Kyo was here. It felt good to smile again, to actually include myself in the conversations. It felt like I belonged again.**

**Rin had decided her and Kyo would stay at her parents house for the time being until they found a suitable apartment. There was quite a bit of protest about her finding an apartment, and everyone offered up their places for her and Kyo to stay (including me) but she said she would prefer her own place.**

**Rin and I decided that tomorrow her, Kyo and I would go looking for apartments for the two of them. I had an important meeting in the morning, so the two of them would come to my office about lunch time and then the hunt would begin.**

**By the time I got home it was approaching midnight and I realised how quickly the night had passed. I looked around my apartment and sighed. It was a penthouse apartment in one of the main districts of Tokyo. Designed and decorated by professionals, professionally cleaned whenever I needed it. Yet there was definitely something missing from it. It just felt so empty, so plain.**

**

* * *

**

**I sat in my office staring out my window. Yeah, I knew I was meant to be working, but I kept on being distracted by certain thoughts revolving around a brown-eyed beauty and her son. Lucky for me Miroku had meetings all morning so wouldn't be able to tease me about my constant day-dreaming. But it seemed my father had decided to take up the job of teasing me instead, and sure enough he came bouncing into my office, a massive grin on his face.**

"**Yes father?" I asked, an eyebrow raised at his antics.**

"**I just wanted to say hello." He replied, a massive grin still on his face.**

"**What's the real reason?" **

"**Does a father need a reason to see his son?" He asked, pretending to look slightly offended. I just gave him a look that said 'I'm waitng', I knew there had to be a reason for his visit, especially with him being this happy.**

"**I wanted to know what time Rin and Kyo were coming." He said, the grin coming back.**

"**Now, so I had better go meet her."**

**I got up and quickly left before he could say anything else and made my way to the elevator.**

_Kyo's POV_

_I had been looking forward to seeing Sesshomaru all day. He was my dad and I wanted to spend time with him. Me and mum walked into a massive building that she said was where my dad worked as well as my grandpas and Uncle Miroku._

_'Wow' I thought when I saw the inside. Everything looked so cool, and I really wanted to go over and see the fountain that was in the middle of the room. _

_Mum seemed to know what I wanted to do and told me I could look at it, but I wasn't allowed to go anywhere else. I nodded, and raced off towards it while mum went and talked to a lady behind a desk._

_The fountain was really cool, I loved water. I turned around looking for mummy and saw that she was still talking to the lady. I started to make my way towards them, but got knocked to the ground instead. It hurt my arm when I fell on it, but I didn't cry. I didn't like to cry._

_I looked up and saw and old man looking down at me,he seemed angry and I wondered why. I mean he was the one who walked into me and he didn't fall over._

"_Watch where you're going you half-breed." He said, then smiled, but not a kind smile. A few people looked down at me, but none stopped to help me._

_My ears flattened against my head and I looked down at the floor. I hated it when people called me 'half-breed'. Some of the kids at my old school use to, and they would push me around as well. _

_I could see mum making my way towards me, looking really really angry. But she didn't make it very far before I heard someone else speak._

"_You scum." The words were spoken in a low and deadly voice, and I looked up, hoping I wasn't the one they were talking to. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing now, and were looking towards my dad. I realised then that he was the one who had spoke, but he wasn't speaking to me, but to the man that had pushed me over. _

"_Dad!" I said, jumping up and racing over to him. He bent down and picked me up. I felt safe here, I knew that the other man wouldn't hurt me while dad was here._

"_You dare speak to my son that way?" He said, in the same deadly voice that he had used before. The man he was speaking to looked really scared and also shocked._

"_You-your son? Takashi-sama, I had no idea of the relation." He said, he sounded scared as well, and I was really glad dad was here._

"_I suggest you leave and never come back." Dad said, then turned his attention to me. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you dd he?" He asked, setting me on the ground again, but stayed bent so he was my height._

"_I'm fine!" I said, completely forgetting about my hand._

"_Thank you, Sesshomaru." I looked up and saw mummy standing there, looking down at dad._

"_Anytime." He said, then stood up straight. "We should get going."_

_Mum just nodded. I stood in between the two of them and grabbed one of mums and one of dads hands. They both looked down at me, but I just smiled up at them._

_'So this is what it's like to have a family...' I thought as the three of us walked out._

* * *

There! Sorry everyone for the long wait, but my holiday was amazing so too bad=]

I hope everyone liked this chapter, I was rushing to write it, so if it's bad please tell me.

I'll try and update soon, but I can't promise anything... Please review as well ^.^


	4. It's His Job

I was cornered, I could smell his breath, feel his hands abusing me, violating me.

I try to scream out for help, but I can't make a sound. I try to run but my body won't move. I just lie there unable to do anything. Tears are streaming down my face and fall soundlessly to the ground.

I'm about to die.

I wake with a start, startling myself. I was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily, as if I had just run a marathon. The dream had felt so real, I had felt so trapped.

"Are you alright?" I hear Sesshomaru ask from beside me. I turn to him and find that he's sitting up, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, bad dream. Sorry I woke you." I knew he would have woken up from me tossing and turning I assume I was doing, I was probably mumbling as well...

"You don't have to be sorry... You want to talk about it?"

"Nah. It was nothing to worry about." I said, than snuggled back down into the sheets.

I hated lying to him, but I didn't want to tell him what happened with me and Naraku either. I couldn't risk putting Kyo in any sort of danger, and while Sesshomaru and the rest of my family and friends would help, I just didn't want to risk it. Losing Kyo was definitely not worth seeing Naraku hurt...

I felt Sesshomaru lie down next to me again and wrap his arms around me, comforting me without even knowing he was. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, free of dreams about Naraku this time.

* * *

"Mummy! Come on you have to get up!" Kyo yelled, running into mine and Sesshomaru's room and pouncing onto the bed.

"...Ok, ok... I'm up. What do you want for breakfast?" I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

"Sess-chan has already made me breakfast!" Of course Sesshomaru was up... stupid morning people... "But you have to get up otherwise you'll be late!"

That's when I suddenly remembered. About a week ago I had managed to find a restaurant that was actually hiring people and they had called a couple of days before and asked if I could come to an interview.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 8:00, meaning if I didn't get up now then I would definitely be late.

"Thanks honey!"

_Kyo's POV_

"_So what do you want to do today? We can do anything you want." Sess-chan said, as we waited for mummy to finish getting ready._

"_Do I get to stay with you today?" I asked, feeling my excitement growing. I really wanted to get to know Sess-chan, he was my dad after all._

"_Sure do. So what do you have in mind? The zoo? Aquarium? Movies? Anything you want."_

"_The zoo! Can we see the lions? I love the lions..." _

'_The zoo! I love the zoo... This is going to be a great day...'_

"_I also thought you might like to pick out some stuff to put in your room."_

"_My room?" I asked, tilting my head to the side._

"_Yeah, can't let you not have your own room. So whenever you come and stay here you have your very own space to play."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really, really." He said, as he put a hand on my head and messed up my hair._

_

* * *

_

"_So which one do you want?" Sess-chan asked, bending down to my level._

"_Do I have to chose?" I asked, not able to decide between the dark blue or lighter blue._

"_You can have both." He said, than called over one of the shop helpers. After we had gone to the zoo, which was so much fun, we decided we would find some things to put in my room. Sess-chan had already ordered a bed for me as well as a bunch of other cool furniture. So now all we had to do was decide on what colour the room was going to be._

_Once we got the paint we headed back home. At first I wasn't sure about Sess-chan. Sure he was my dad, but he hadn't been there... He didn't know about me, but he should have gone looking for mummy and me, instead of us coming to him. But I decided to forgive him, because mummy was happy when she was with him, and he was lots of fun to be around. And I know that he will protect mum and me, he'll help us. Mum said not to talk about what happened the night when she came home bleeding, so I wasn't going to say anything. But it made me feel better to know that Sess-chan was here to make sure she wouldn't get hurt again._

"_So are you excited for the party tonight?" Sess-chan asked me as we made our way out of the store with me on his shoulders._

"_Ah-ha. Mummy went out with Sango and the bought me a new outfit specially, mummy got one too! She said she use to dress up all the time and go to parties and she's happy she's able to again. Are you going to be mum's date?" I asked, I was really happy that mum was dressing up for tonight. She never got the chance before but she had shown me pictures of back when she use to live here and she looked like a princess from a fairy tale._

"_We both are. All three of us are going together."_

_I smiled, happy to finally have a family._

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"**We both are. All three of us are going together." I said, thinking about tonight. It had been ages since I had actually looked forward to going to a party. A bunch of rich people all in one room with bad music and too much fancy food. No thanks...**

"**Are you getting all dressed up too?" Kyo asked as I let him down from my position on my shoulders.**

"**Sure am, Sango picked out my suit for me this morning." I was eternally grateful to Sango. She was a life-saver when it came to all the fashion stuff that I had no clue about. Sure I knew that a bright yellow suit was never a good idea, but when it came down to the basics I was completely lost...**

"**Are we gunna match?" Kyo asked as I made sure he had done up his seat belt properly.**

"**Most likely. We're both wearing black, which is a close enough match for me." I said as I got in the front seat next to him.**

**Tonight was Inuyasha and Kagome's official engagement party. Izuyoi and Kanako had planned the whole thing with the occasional help of my dad and Kenji, so I was expecting something big. It wasn't necessarily friends that were invited but business associates, company owners, just your basic rich people, most with the personality of dry wall. The press was expected to be there as well which was never exactly fun...**

**The rest of the day passed quickly and before I knew it Rin, Kyo and I were on our way. Rin looked gorgeous; she was in a gold dress that went to her knees and the top half of her back bare. Kyo and I did look extremely similar, though Rin claimed that my suit was more of an ivory black and Kyo's was a charcoal black. I'm still not sure if she was being serious or not...**

**The three of us arrived exactly on time and were instantly greeted by Inuyasha and Kagome. They already looked bored, and I could tell why. It was the same old crowd that was always at this sort of thing, rich boring people.**

"**How are you guys holding up?" Rin asked, giving them both a quick hug.**

"**Well I'm doing fine, but I'm not too sure about Yash..." Kagome said, casting a glace towards him.**

"**I just can't believe that he had the nerve to show up here tonight... bastard..." **

**I turned to Kagome with one eyebrow raised silently asking what Inuyasha was talking about because knowing Inuyasha he wouldn't really be in the mood to talk for the next couple of minutes.**

"**Naraku turned up. I can't believe he was even invited; in fact I'm sure he wasn't. He just walked in like he owned the place, and then didn't even bother saying anything to us! I mean after all he's done I can't believe he would even show his face!" Kagome seemed to be just as angry as Inuyasha now, so Rin and I decided to leave them to their own devices. Kyo had run off with the other kids, who were being taken care of by a nanny who was hired for the night so it was just the two of us.**

"**Well this should be a fun party..." I said, and looked down at Rin. She had a worried look on her face, which made me worry. "What's wrong?"**

"**Huh? Oh nothing, sorry. Just off in my own world." She said, though I could tell she was avoiding something.**

**An hour later and Rin had been spending a lot of time in her 'own world'. This itself was concerning, but the fact that plenty of other people have noticed as well was even more concerning.**

**Finally deciding that she was hiding something from me, and I really did need to find out, I pulled her aside. We were alone in the hall-way that led to the kitchens, and it was like she was avoiding looking at me.**

"**Rin, what's going on? You've been acting weird all night. And don't say nothing, I know you better than that." I said, knowing that she would most likely deny having anything wrong.**

"**I guess I'm just distracted, it's weird having this sort of life again after being away for so long..." She said, looking at her feet. My face immediately softened and I wrapped my arms around her.**

"**Everyone's is so happy that you're back, you'll fall right back into your old life no problem."**

"**But I don't want my old life. I have Kyo now, I mean I was so reckless back then, I have more than myself to think about now days. My life isn't all hunky dory now, so you can continue on with the life you had five years ago, but I can't." **

**Before I got the chance to say anything else, she stormed off. She was completely right, I may have accepted that Kyo was my son and all the good stuff that came with it, but I also had to accept the responsibility that came along as well...**

Rin's POV

I stormed off, leaving a stunned Sesshomaru behind. I instantly felt bad for snapping at him like that, but it was true. I couldn't just automatically jump straight back into my old life. I had responsibilities now...

I leaned against the wall and sighed, bringing my hands up to my face. What was I going to do? Should I leave and go up north somewhere, away from Naraku? No I couldn't leave Sess again....

Should I just leave the party? Half an option... it would be really rude towards Inuyasha and Kagome, but it would mean Kyo and I wouldn't be near Naraku...

I could tell Sesshomaru? No, definitely not. He would most likely kill Naraku. I can imagine it now, his eyes turning red, him charging into the main room and pinning Naraku up against a wall by his neck and burning him with his poison. Yeah telling Sesshomaru really isn't an option...

I slid down the wall and hugged my legs to my chest, glad no one was around to see me. A single tear slid down my cheek and was soon joined by others. Before I knew it I was balling my eyes out, and though I tried to stop, nothing seemed to stop my tears from falling.

"Now now, my dear Rin. You wouldn't want to ruin your make-up." A voice said from above me. I looked up to find Naraku, looking down at me, smirking.

The tears quickly stopped and I jumped to my feat, wanting to be on the defence.

"What do you want?" I said, with as much venom in my voice as I could muster.

"I was simply wondering how you were. I mean the last time I saw you, you nearly blew me to pieces, and while I would like to do the same to you, I think slower death would be better..." He slowly made his way towards me, his eyes not leaving my body.

"Don't touch me or I really will blow you apart." I said, growling as he started to run his hand up and down my arm. He let his arm drop, but the look on his face was even scarier than before.

"I wouldn't take that tone with me if I were you, after all now that you're back home, there's more people to threaten to hurt..." He said, then suddenly disappeared, leaving me behind in a state of complete shock.

'What does he mean? Is my family in danger?'

I heard footsteps coming towards me and before I knew it I was being hugged, and was once again crying.

"It's all OK." A voice said, I instantly recognised it as Inuyasha's. I wrapped my hands around his waist and hugged him back, not wanting to let go.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Another voice said, this time Ayame's.

I just shook my head, knowing that even if I did want to talk about it I was in no state to form words.

I eventually managed to pull myself together and stop crying. I slowly pulled away from Inuyasha, feeling bad that I had most likely ruined his shirt.

"You heard everything?" I said in a quiet voice.

They both nodded, and I wasn't sure whether I should be happy or sad that someone else knew.

"You need to tell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, breaking the silence.

I just shook my head, I had already known that he was going to tell me that I needed to tell Sesshomaru, but I had also already made up my mind not to.

I heard Inuyasha sigh as he ran his hand through his hair

"What are you going to do? Are you going to take the bastard to court? You know I can't just ignore something like this Rin..."

I knew that because I was a sister to him, and had been one of the only people that had accepted him without question even though he was a half-demon, he felt a strong desire to protect me. But also because it was his job as a detective to bring the bad guys down and help prevent another incident.

"Please Inuyasha, I can't put Kyo at risk like that. You know how many people have tried to take down Naraku, and yet no matter how much evidence has been put forth or how great the lawyer is, he always gets away. Even if you somehow manage to lock him away he still has all his henchmen, and he would most likely be able to get out with relative ease. So please just let me deal with this." I said, then turned around and walked off. I made a quick escape to the bathroom and attempted to fix myself up, though it didn't seem to do much. Just as I was about to give up though, Ayame walked in.

"Here, let me help." I sat there silently while she fixed up my make-up and hair. It was her that finally broke the silence.

"I talked to Inuyasha, he's not going to say anything, but he's not happy about it. Though he insisted on having someone looking out for Kyo at all times. He tried to make it both of you but I insisted that you would be fine. He's busy making arrangements now." She said, as she put finished.

"Thanks... Sorry but I have to ask, why? Why aren't you telling me that I should tell Sesshomaru and try and lock the bastard away for life?"

Ayame sighed and lent against the counter next to me, rubbing her stomach.

"...Because Kyo's your son. I have a person growing inside of me and I know that if I was in your position I would be doing the exact same thing. I know that even now I wouldn't be able to put her in any sort of situation that had the potential to harm her in any sort of way..."

"...Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"I just hope I can be as good of a mother as you..." Ayame said as we broke apart.

"Don't worry, I know you will be." I said, smiling.

"Thanks."

"So it's a girl then?" I asked. Earlier today Ayame had gone to get an ultra-sound. Because the baby was a demon she had to get them more frequently than if it was a human, and slightly more than if it was a half-demon.

"Yeah... Though don't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to know... Kouga and I agreed that we wanted it to be a surprise, but I just couldn't resist..." Both of us burst out laughing, I wasn't at all surprised that Ayame had tried to find out, it was something she would do.

"I guess we should get back to the party, they've probably got everyone looking for us."

"Sounds like something Kouga would do. I swear he's just gone crazy with protectiveness since I told him I was pregnant. I'm no longer allowed to stay up past 11:15, or get up before 6:00, and he made a list of all the stuff that I'm not supposed to eat, even though some of the stuff on there is just crazy, I'm no longer allowed to go running... The list just goes on and on..."

I laughed, knowing that she was actually happy with the fact that Kouga was being so protective and attentive.

"He loves you."

"I know."

* * *

By the time the party had ended it was getting close to 12:00. Ayame had made Kouga make an exception to his rule of her not staying up and the two of us were sitting at our table, talking about the schools in the area. Kyo had gone home with Inutashio and Izuyoi as he was spending the day with them tomorrow while I went to yet another job interview.

"What about Goshinboku Junior School? We went to the high school and it was good so looking into the primary school might be an idea." Kouga suggested, as he absentmindedly rubbed Ayame's stomach.

"Yeah the Junior School is actually meant to be quite good, so it could be an option." Sesshomaru said from his position next to me. I made a mental note to look into it, though I doubted I would actually remember.

"You OK?" I heard Kouga ask, his brow was furrowed and he was staring at Ayame, looking extremely worried.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just one of those sudden dizzy spells. She said, waving it off.

"Yeah I got those all the time when I was pregnant, it's nothing to worry about, though you probably should get some rest." I said, knowing that she wouldn't like me siding with Kouga.

"Yeah I am actually feeling really tired. Bed sounds really good..." She said to the surprise of us all. All four of us got up, now that Kouga and Ayame were leaving Sess and I would most likely leave as well. Inuyasha and Kagome were off in their own little world, Sango and Miroku had left a while ago after Sango accidently stepped on Miroku's foot one too many times while dancing and our parents had left with the rest of the guests.

"Kouga and I will just go tell Inuyasha and Kagome that we're going." Sesshomaru said, seen as Ayame and I were now talking about the type of vitamins she was taking.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked, when I saw Ayame sway a bit as she got up.

"I just feel off. But it's come so suddenly..." She said, using the chair to support herself.

"I'll get you a drink." I said, then ushered over one of the helpers and asked for a drink.

I only had my back turned for a second, but when I turned back around I knew something wasn't right.

"Ayame!" I said, quickly catching her before she collapsed on the ground. Kouga was at her side instantly, along with everyone else. Sesshomaru had pulled out his phone and was calling an ambulance, but I barely noticed any of this. It was the look on Ayame's face as she clutched her stomach. It was a look of pure terror, and I knew that it was the baby that was in trouble.

The ambulance arrived, and quickly sped off with an unconscious Ayame and a terrified Kouga, and the rest of us were left there, hoping that everything would be alright.

* * *

I'm so sorry about the incredibly late update... I hope that it's never this late again... But as usual I've been busy and for those of you in Australia you'll know what I mean when I say I just started year 11 and have been bombarded with assignments...

Sorry again, but please review.


	5. The Fire

_**Kouga's POV**_

_**She was still breathing, but that was pretty much the only good thing in this situation. I held her hand tightly as the ambulance wove its way through the traffic towards the hospital.**_

_**The paramedic sitting on the other side of Ayame was busy strapping her up to an oxygen mask and checking if her pupils were dilated or not.**_

"_**Please be alright." I whispered to her as I stroked her hair.**_

_**It had all happened so fast, Sesshomaru and I had gone to tell Inuyasha and Kagome that we were leaving, the next thing I knew Rin was yelling my name, I turn around to find Ayame on the ground.**_

_**I rushed over to her side and check her pulse. Still going. Checked her breathing. Not so good. I started giving her CPR while Sesshomaru called an ambulance. **_

_**This is without a doubt the scariest moment of my life. My wife, the love of my life. My baby, who hasn't even been born. **_

_**Both their lives were in danger, and there was nothing at all I could do...**_

Rin's POV

I sat next to Sesshomaru as we waited. We had been waiting for over an hour, though there had been no news of how Ayame or her baby were doing. Kouga had been kicked out of the operation room, and had been pacing backwards and forwards in front of us for the last half an hour.

I rested my head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, about to collapse from exhaustion. But I knew, even if I wanted to, that I wouldn't be able to sleep...

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest, I wasn't sure if he was comforting me, himself or both.

Another half an hour passed before we heard any news. A doctor came out and headed towards us. Kouga was instantly in front of him, asking questions, and demanding answers.

"It's OK. She's fine and so is the baby. It appears that she had come into contact with some miasma during the night and due to her pregnancy, this affected her much worse then it normally would. There's no need to worry though, she's now resting and you are more than welcome to visit her, though I do suggest only one at a time."

Kouga immediately left, closely following behind the doctor. I sat back down, instantly feeling relieved. I knew that if Ayame lost her baby then it would have been a long road to recovery, if she ever got there. I don't know what Kouga would have done either, because it wasn't just his child in danger, but the love of his life as well...

"Do you think our lives will ever be normal?" Kagome said, and I couldn't help but think the same thing...

"Define normal." Inuyasha said as he took a seat in between Kagome and me.

"I just think it would be nice to be able to go out, the eight of us together, without one of us being attacked. I think, well for me it would be, a welcome change."

"Yeah, I could live with that..." I said.

The rest of the night passed a lot quicker. I woke up the next morning in Sesshomaru's room and remembered that I had actually fallen asleep at the hospital so he must have carried me home.

I made my way into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and accidently walking into a wall. Rubbing my head I walked to the fridge and grabbed a drink of juice.

"As good in the mornings as always I see." Sesshomaru said from behind me. I turned to him, but words failed me when I saw him.

I had forgotten what he looked like without a shirt on; he still looked freakin' amazing...

"Yes?" He asked, seeing me gawking at him with my mouth slightly open. I just shook my head and took a seat at the bench, trying to distract myself from Sesshomaru.

'This is getting so bad... I know that Kyo loves Sess and would be fine if we got together... But I'm just not sure... We're acting like best friends... although I do sleep in his bed...' I frowned, thinking about the type of relationship I had with Sesshomaru. It would be so much easier if things were simple, but I guess mine and Sesshomaru's relationship has never been 'simple'...

"What's wrong?" He asked placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. I looked at him, my head slightly tilted.

'I want him, I need him. Should I just risk it?'

"I want to try something... Close your eyes." I said, he did, though looked a little confused.

I took the risk. I kissed him.

And it was even more amazing then what I remember.

Two Weeks Later:

To say that mine and Sesshomaru's relationship had moved quickly would be an understatement.

After I kissed him it seemed that this romantic bubble had been placed around us, that the outside world didn't exist. It had felt so good to be so close to him again, to be able to be with him. To be blunt it was the best sex we had ever had.

We ended up becoming mates. Something so amazingly special and sacred to all living things, becoming mates meant that you were declaring that you would be with no one else for the rest of your life, that you had chosen. Some might say it was like marriage, but it was so much more than that. Most demons can only ever have one mate, for dog demons mating was an incredibly sacred thing. Being a dog demon means that loyalty comes naturally as well as being protective, so when a dog demon mates with someone they are pretty much telling everyone to back off or they will die.

It was strange to think that just a few weeks ago it had just been Kyo and I, and we were both fine with that. We had learnt long ago how to deal with not having a man to help out. But now Sesshomaru was here and I guess I never realised how much we were struggling, things were just so much more simple now days...

"So which colour do you think?" Sango asked holding up two sheets of silk, one a pale gold and the other was a gold that seemed a few shades darker.

"Depends, whose it for?"

We were trying to organise every ones outfits for Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding, so far the only ones we had finished were Kouga and Miroku's.

"Our dresses, I'm trying to tie the gold in Kagome's shoes in with our dresses..." Sango said, staring intently down at the fabrics. Kagome had decided to wear gold shoes with gold jewellery though it was a pale gold so it worked quite well.

"How about the lighter gold, that way my hair won't clash." Ayame said, Sango nodded in agreement and instantly discarded the darker fabric to the side.

"So have you guys started on the guest list?" I asked flipping through a bridle magazine.

"Nope, we've only been engaged about a month and I already feel unprepared..."

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse you can have the wedding in a field and say you wanted to create a wholesome feel."

"Thanks Rin, you always know what to say..."

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I could feel at least twenty pairs of eyes on me, and while I was use to the feeling of being watched, this was making me rather nervous...**

**I looked down at my watch about the fiftieth time in the last minute, waiting for the bell to go. Rin had had to help Kagome out with some of the wedding stuff so I had offered to pick Kyo up from his first day of school. **

**I didn't think though that I would be gawked at by the other parents, all of which were women... I was use to women noticing me and going to great lengths to get me to notice them but my admirers got older they tended to be more discreet. These women didn't seem to follow that trend...**

**Finally after what seemed like hours the bell went. Kids immediately started rushing out of classrooms and it wasn't long before I spotted Kyo. He of course saw me straight away and ran over throwing his hands around my legs.**

"**Well hello to you too, how was your first day?" I asked, grabbing his back pack in one hand and his hand in the other.**

"**It was good, I made heaps of friends!"**

**As we were walking out to the car he gave me a detailed version of how his day way, telling me about his teacher, his new friends and everything else. He was practically bouncing up and down in his seat he was so excited. It was good to see, I had been worried that things would be a bit harder for him because he was a half-demon, it seemed I had worried for no reason though.**

**I looked over at my son, it was still hard to believe that I was a father. It had all happened so suddenly, but I loved Kyo and Rin more than anything, I would die for them without giving it a second thought...**

**I fire trucks sirens brought me out of my day dream as it sped passed me. I made a few more turns before coming into the street our apartment was on. That was when I saw the fire trucks and crowds of people all standing out the front. All looking up at the blazing building before them. **

**It took me about a second to register what was actually happening, and I was out of the car in a flash. Kyo threw open his door as well and I scooped him up in my arms so I didn't lose him in the crowds of people.**

"**Rin! Rin, where are you?" I started yelling, I could barely smell a thing though I knew that Rin wasn't around.**

**Spotting Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Ayame I instantly ran over to them, but Rin wasn't anywhere near them either.**

"**Where's Rin? Is she here?" I was met with four shocked faces and knew I wasn't going to be greeted with happy news.**

"**Oh god, we thought she was with you..."**

**I could see the shock on all their faces and knew mine would look the same. **

"**Daddy, where's Mummy? "**

**I felt a cold hand grip my heart as I looked up at the top floor of the building, I knew Rin was still in there... **

"**Mind Kyo." I said, and handed him over to Miroku. I quickly jumped into the air, forming a ball of light and shooting up to the top story balcony. Landing quickly I pushed through the door and was instantly met with a wave of heat.**

**I ran straight down the hall, heading towards our bedroom. I tried to stay as low as possible, and look out for the flames at the same time.**

**I reached the bedroom and could hear a faint knocking coming from the bathroom. I ran over and saw part of the roof had caved in over the door, stopping anyone from getting in and out.**

"**Rin!" I yelled out, pounding my fist against the door, praying that she was still conscious.**

"**Sesshomaru! I'm stuck, I can't get out!" **

**I don't know how I did it; there was flames all around the door, with roof falling in around me. But we got the door open, Rin rushed into my arms straight away.**

**Wrapping my arms around her we tried to make our way back to the balcony. We burst into the hall way, a second later and we would both probably be dead... I saw another part of the roof fall in and quickly pushed Rin out of the way, taking the brunt of it.**

**I could feel the flames burning me, and I struggled to get my arm free. Rin ran to my aid and quickly pulled me up and the two of us continued to stumble towards the balcony. **

**When we reached it I didn't think twice, I quickly pulled Rin into my arms and jumped. **

**However the smoke had gotten to me and I knew that I wouldn't land well. Sure enough I hit the ground hard and ended up falling flat on my back with Rin still wrapped securely in my arms, and that's when everything went black.**

Rin's POV

Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me even tighter and before I knew it we jumped off the balcony. I knew that his demonic powers would be affected because of all the injuries he had and the smoke. Sure enough when we landed Sesshomaru's legs seemed to give out from underneath him and he fell on his back, sliding across the ground. People crowded around us, trying to see if we were OK, but I ignored them. Sesshomaru wasn't moving, his eyes were closed and I couldn't feel him breathing.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru! Wake up!"

_Inuyasha's POV_

_I saw Sesshomaru jump off the balcony with Rin wrapped in his arms and instantly felt relieved. Kouga and I had been called to help out at the scene of a fire, but it wasn't until I got here that I realised it was their apartment on fire._

_As soon as Sesshomaru landed I knew that he was far from OK. His legs gave out beneath him and he crashed to the ground, Rin still wrapped in his arms. _

_I raced over, and pulled Rin off, knowing that the paramedics needed to treat him straight away. Rin didn't seem to see it that way through and began screaming and kicking, I held onto her, praying that Sesshomaru would be OK._

"_Dad!" I heard Kyo scream as he tried to get closer to Sesshomaru, though Miroku was holding him back._

_Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion... The paramedics giving Sess an oxygen mask, Kyo kicking and screaming fighting as hard as he could against Miroku, Kouga trying to fight off the crowds of people and Rin who seemed to have given up fighting against me and had basically collapsed in my arms._

_I could see the burns all up his arm and on part of his torso, half his shirt had been burnt, the other half pretty much black from the dirt._

_He was placed on a stretcher and taken to the ambulance, leaving a crowd of completely silent people. _

_No one seemed to be able to speak, no one seemed to be able to move._

"_Takashi!" I turned and saw my boss walking towards Rin and me, looking grave. I had known the man for about three years and I had never seen him with such a sympathetic expression._

"_You and Kouga go to the hospital, see how your brothers doing and make sure his wife gets treatment." He said, then turned his heal and went to tell Kouga the same._

_There have been a grand total of two moments in my life when I've actually been scared for my brother. One was when Rin left, he was a complete wreck and I was seriously worried that he would end up committing suicide or something. _

_This was the second. I knew what Naraku had done to Rin and I knew he would stop at nothing to make sure she never spoke a word. I knew that what happened to Ayame with the miasma was no accident. I had started my own investigation, and already I had discovered that Naraku had already been to court twice over sexual assault allegations, both of which he managed to win, no charges._

_I was scared for my brother's life, but I was also scared for whoever he was going to try to kill next..._

_

* * *

_Sorry again about taking so long to update... hope you liked it, please review


	6. Sorry

Sorry everyone, this isn't an update. I'm putting my story up for grabs to anyone who wants it, it's not fair that I can never update my story, things have just gotten a bit to hectic.

So anyone who is interested in continuing on 'I Never Knew' please just email me by reviewing the story or something along those lines.

If there aren't any takers than the story will just be deleted, if there are a few then I'll get you to send me a chapter and I'll chose the best.

Sorry again,

The Anonymus.


	7. Just Keep Breathing

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

_I was running through the house, trying to escape the searing heat. I raced into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind me. I splashed water everywhere, trying to make it wet, trying to give myself more time. _

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in.

_I heard a crash and raced over to the door. The door handle wasn't too hot, so at least the door wasn't on fire... yet. I tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. The room was slowly filling with smoke, it was becoming harder and harder to breathe._

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

_I was pushing against the door as hard as I could, hitting it, just trying to get it to move. The room was filled with smoke, I sunk lower to the ground, fighting against the urge to just collapse._

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in.

_I heard someone on the other side of the door, I knew it was Sesshomaru. I kept on pushing, trying to get myself free._

Breathe in. Breathe out.

_Sesshomaru got the door open and I fell into his arms, gasping for air. He wrapped his arms around me and we tried to make our way through the fire. It was so hot, I could barely breathe. _

Breathe in.

_There was a crash, it fell. I was pushed away, Sesshomaru was still there. His arm stuck beneath part of the roof. Struggling to get free, hoping that he was OK. His arms around me again, we were running. His arms tightly wrapped around me, we jumped. Falling. Just falling._

Just keep breathing.

There was so much, there was too much. Doctors surrounding me, treating my burns, making me lie down with a mask over my face to help me breathe.

I couldn't get that image out of my head, Sesshomaru's face twisted in pain, trapped. I could feel the darkness coming, ready to pull me under.

"Is... he alright?" I managed to gasp out, but I never got an answer, instead I was pulled into the darkness, ready to rest.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"**Sir, the fire department has managed to extinguish the fire and say that we will be able to begin our investigation within an hour or two." **

**I sighed, it was my job to investigate this sort of thing, to get answers. But I already knew the answer to what started the fire. Naraku. It was Naraku who started the fire, I knew this before the fire department even knew if it was an accident or not. Naraku wanted Rin either dead or hoping to be dead, and would go to any length to make it happen. But I had no evidence and an unwilling victim. **

"**Thank you Saruma, tell them Kouga and I will get there as soon as we can, but we're dealing with a bit of a crisis right now.**

**Crisis was actually the understatement of the century. It felt like it had been forever since they had wheeled Sesshomaru through those doors, and none of us were yet to receive any word on how he was doing.**

"**Yes sir, I'll tell them that." The line went dead and I shut my phone with a snap. **

**We had heard about how Rin was doing, but none of it was good news. A doctor came and told us that he airway had collapsed, but they were going to try and do everything they could to save her.**

**I went back to the waiting room and sat down next to Kagome, pulling her close to me, trying to seek reassurance.**

**Ayame and Kouga were busy taking care of Kyo, trying to reassure him that everything would be OK. Sango and Ayame were at the nurse's station, trying to get any news they could about how they were doing. Miroku was sitting in a corner of the room, his hands clasped together tightly with his head bowed over. I could see his lips moving, and knew that this was going to be one of the few times in my life I would see Miroku praying.**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Inuyasha, meet Sesshomaru, he's going to be living with us from now on." I looked up and the boy standing in front of me, he looked so unhappy. He looked down at me, and I suddenly felt nervous, like I shouldn't be here.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Inuyasha." I said, trying to ignore his glaring.**_

"_**Hn." Was all he said before turning around and walking off.**_

"_**Can I play? Please?" **_

_**Sesshomaru looked down at me, the same look of disgust that always seemed to be on his face whenever he looked at me. "No."**_

"_**Why not? Why can't I ever play?" Sesshomaru never let me play video games with him, no matter what I did.**_

"_**Cause I don't like you, you're the reason I'm here, and I don't want to be here."**_

"_**...But I didn't do anything..." I said, but instantly regretted the words. Sesshomaru paused the game and stood up. He was so much taller than me and I couldn't help but feel a little scared.**_

"_**Get lost, you stupid half-breed." I had been called a half-breed before, I knew what it meant. I was five years old and my brother hated me because I was half.**_

_**The punch to my face set me flying back against the wall. That's what I got for getting in fights with demons, they were a lot stronger than humans... his hands went up to my collar and threw me against the wall, pinning me there this time.**_

"_**What are you gunna do now? You pathetic half-breed."**_

_**I hated being called half-breed, I kept my face hard, refusing to give away any emotion.**_

"_**Bastard." I said, kneeing the guy in the torso. As soon as his hands slipped I punshed him in the nose, and scrambled to regain my footing. Unfortunately I never got the chance before the other guys friend punched me in the stomach, making me double over in pain. His knee to my face was the next thing I felt before I fell to the ground, blood pouring from my nose.**_

"_**Fucking half-breed." Getting ready to aim another kick to my stomach.**_

"_**And what is this?" Said a voice from behind us, the two guys spun around, and I managed to lift my face from the ground, only to see Sesshomaru standing there. **_

_**I could feel my hope sinking, Sesshomaru hated me, he blamed me for everything.**_

"_**Ah Takashi, come to watch the show?" Asked the demon that was about to kick me once again. **_

"_**Lay another hand on my brother and I will personally put your head through a wall" Sesshomaru said in his usual deadly voice. **_

_**The two demons didn't seem to be expecting this kind of reaction and both wore expressions of shock.**_

"_**Pfft, what do you expect of someone who is related to a half-breed, come on Karasuma, we can take these guys." **_

_**These guys were obviously complete ass-holes, thinking that they could take both Sesshomaru and me? What idiots...**_

_**Sure enough about a minute later they were both running away as fast as they could, which wasn't actually that fast seen as I think Sesshomaru had broken one of their ankles and the other guys had to practically carry him.**_

"_**What idiots." I said, sinking down to the ground, still in a bit of pain from the abuse I had received beforehand. **_

"_**Completely." Sesshomaru said, sitting down next to me. There was a massive bruise forming around one of his eyes and a little blood coming from the side of his mouth, nothing compared to my broken nose and blood covered face.**_

"_**Thanks, by the way. For helping."**_

"_**Anytime... Did I really say I would put his head through the wall? Was that the best I could come up with?"**_

_**I burst out laughing, Sesshomaru joining in. It was the first time I had heard him laugh.**_

**I couldn't help the onslaught of memories, the good, the bad, the funny, the sad. From the first time I ever laid eyes on him, the first time he stood up for me and ended up with a chipped tooth because of it, the time we snuck out of the house and woke up in the middle of a car park, to when Rin came along and things changed forever.**

Rin's POV

I could feel people moving beside me, could hear voices talking around me. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy, it was just so hard. I tried to move some other part of my body but suddenly realised that I couldn't feel anything. It was like I was just a head, that my body didn't exist.

After several moments of panic and trying to reassure myself that there was no way my body could be gone because I would be dead if it was, I started to regain some of the feeling in my fingers. I tried to open my eyes again and was thankfully successful this time. However the harsh light that I met was definitely not welcome.

Opening my eyes again I gave myself some time to adjust and was met by anxious looking faces. Which were instantly turning to relief as I looked around.

"Oh Kami, I'm so glad you're awake... We've been so worried..."

I looked around at everyone, but there was no Sesshomaru... Where was Sesshomaru? He came and saved me, he saved me like he always did. But where was he?

"Sess-" I tried to say his name, but was shocked when I heard my voice. It was so dry and I felt like I hadn't drunken any water in my entire life.

"Shh don't try to speak, the doctors said that there was a lot of damage done to your throat so you should avoid talking." Ayame said, placing her hand in mine.

"Are you alright mummy?" A little voice said next to me, I looked down and saw Kyo looking up at me, looking as though he was on the verge of tears. I patted on the bed next to me, signifying for him to hop up. He wasted no time in climbing onto the bed and snuggling into my side.

"Sess-" I tried again to say Sesshomaru's name but was once again shushed.

"He's right here." Inuyasha said moving to the side. That's when I saw him, he looked so pale and had way to many tubes coming out of him for him to be alright...

"The doctors said the operation went really well so it's all up to him now..."

It's all up to him... He's strong he can pull through this...

He's strong he can pull through this...

I kept on repeating it in my head over and over in my head but I couldn't help the feeling of complete hopelessness growing inside of me...

He's strong, he'll pull through this...

Everyone had left after being kicked out and told that they weren't allowed to come back until visiting hours started again tomorrow. Kyo was staying with my mum and dad so I knew that he would be well taken care of.

I knew it was Naraku who had started the fire, I didn't need to see some report to know it wasn't an accident... I had to do something, I couldn't let him hurt anyone else.

I slowly hopped out of my bed careful not to pull on my IV needle glad that it was attached to a pole that I could easily move. I walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and lied down next to him, needing to be close to him.

I had to tell Inuyasha about Naraku, though I'm sure he had already figured it out. This couldn't go on any further, I was going to come forward and tell the truth and he wasn't going to lay a single hand on Kyo.

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, snuggling into Sesshomaru's side.

**Inuyasha's POV**

**I made my way to Rin and Sesshomaru's room, using my authority as a senior officer to be able to be here even though it wasn't visiting hours. **

**I had left early that morning, before Kagome had even begun to wake up. I don't think I got even half an hour of sleep last night, my mind was going crazy with everything going on. **

**I knew that Naraku had lit that fire, and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Rin, Ayame and Sesshomaru all three of them had only just survived, who would be next? I couldn't bear the thought of Kagome hurting, and I wouldn't risk it.**

**What about Ayame and Kouga? Would Ayame's unborn child be without a mum or dad? Or Sango and Miroku? Would they die before they got the chance to finally get married? People say that humans so rarely find the person they are truly meant to be with, but Sango and Miroku were definitely meant to be. Or would Naraku actually finish Rin off? Silencing her forever leaving Kyo to be raised without a mum, or Sesshomaru? Would he bring down one of the most powerful demons in Japan and leave Kyo without a dad, Rin without a mate, me without a brother...**

**I sighed as I knocked on their door before opening it. After a moment of panic when I realised that Rin wasn't in her bed I realised that she had fallen asleep with Sesshomaru obviously needing the company.**

**I went and sat down on the chair next to Sesshomaru's bed and tried to get comfortable.**

**I needed Sesshomaru to wake up, I needed him to be OK... **

**If he couldn't make it though this then what hope did the rest of us have?**

Rin's POV

I woke with a start feeling movement beside me. I looked over at Sesshomaru, but he looked the same as he had last night.

"Morning." I heard Inuyasha say, instantly recognising his voice. "How are you?"

I just shook my head, not feeling up to talking.

"You need to tell him the truth. All of it, he has a right to know if his family is in danger."

We were in danger... All of us, Miroku, Ayame, Izuyoi all of us were Sesshomaru's family and we were all in danger...

I slowly nodded, knowing that I couldn't hide anymore. I wouldn't let that thing hurt Kyo though, even if I had to give my own life to save his, I wasn't going to let him get hurt.

"I'm sorry Rin, but if Kagome's in any sort of danger I can't just stand by and do nothing. I can't do nothing if anyone in my family is in danger."

"I know, Naraku can't get away with this." I said finally speaking, my voice came out all raspy and it sounded like I hadn't had a drop of water in my life, but anyone could hear the determination in my voice.

"Kouga and I'll get right on the case, you don't have to worry about a thing."

I don't know how long I laid there, Sesshomaru's hand held tightly in mine.

He groaned and I nearly fell off the bed in shock. I sat bolt upright, hoping against all hope that it hadn't been my imagination.

It seemed like an eternity but his eyes slowly opened and gazed back at me. I could feel tears falling down my face as I leaned forward and kissed him. Sesshomaru and I have had some truly amazing kisses over the years, but I think this would have had to be one of our best.

"Thank you... Thank you for coming back to me." I managed to choke out though the tears lying my head down on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and I knew that everything would be alright, I had Sesshomaru.

* * *

OK I'm going to try and finish this, though I'm not promising anything... I got a lot of offers from people to take over the story and they're greatly appreciated. If I do give up to the story it's nice to know I have options. Hope you liked this chapter reviews? ^.^


End file.
